


Up in Arms

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Here is a sexy fic for it, M/M, Otabek's Biceps, Otabek's arms are amazing, Otabek's body, Top Otabek Altin, arm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Well well -- We got new stuff - we are so spoiled as a fandom -- So here is a fic all about Yuri loving Otabek's arms!  ENJOY!





	Up in Arms

It was one of the first things he had noticed that day when Otabek had slipped his leather jacket off. His shirt was sleeveless and his arms were something that made Yuri lose all concept of speech. Sure, all the skaters were cut and well built, even Yuri had muscle definition, but this was different. Otabek might have been short, but he was built. Not huge or bulky, almost perfect. His arms did bulge, but in the best way. Outlined definition in them, and even the slightest movement, drove Yuri’s eyes to attention.  
  
Yuri found even early on in their friendship, he wanted to find reasons to touch Otabek. Be it a hand on his forearm, a grab of his upper arm, those shoulders. Otabek wore a lot of sleeveless shirts or so tight, Yuri swore they were painted on. As if they were made to sculpt his body and highlight all of Otabek’s hard work.

When they stayed at the hot springs, Yuri remembers waking up to heavy breathing and grunting. Turning in his bed and quickly looking, he would catch Otabek on the floor, shirtless, doing pushups as if they were nothing. Even when he would put one arm behind his back, he was still moving up and down in a fluid motion. Yuri could see the muscles on his shoulders and back rippling and moving. His triceps straining, the sweat making them stand out all the more. Yuri would curl up on the bed and just stare as Otabek switched arms and started to breath heavier as he punished his muscles and continued the movements.

He felt his dick start to swell and tried to close his eyes, but the heavy breathing coming from Otabek, especially the more he did, was not helping. Yuri would peak out from the covers, Otabek was so concentrated on his movements, he could not see Yuri watching. Yuri’s hand found it’s way under his pajama pants as he slowly started to stroke himself- his eyes fixed on those arms. How could someone have such beautifully sculpted arms?  
  
Yuri thought it was inhumanly possible for someone to do as many pushups as Otabek did, but he finally saw those arms shake and Otabek slowly lower himself to the floor then turn over and start to do sit ups.  
  
“You know instead of watching, you could join,” Otabek huffed out as he sat up then lowered back down.  
  
Yuri gasped, he did not realized he had been gawking so hard at him, and his hands were still down his pants, cock leaking steadily.  
  
“Your heavy breathing woke me up asshole.”  
  
Otabek laughed and continued his slow up and down movements. Yuri tried to pretend he was asleep, but he was watching as Otabek kept his arms to the center and twisted his torso as he rose then slowly back down. He would rise again and twist in the other direction. Yuri saw as those abdominal muscles clenched and twisted. It was almost too much. Otabek was steadily breathing in and out loudly and all Yuri wanted to do was moan, but he knew any sound he made would make things weird.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri remembers the first time Otabek kissed him, it was at the hot springs that year. They were getting ready to part and Yuri was moody. He had to go back to Russia, Otabek to Kazakhstan. In their shared room, Otabek had just come from a shower as he had been doing those damned push ups again, and Yuri pretended to play on his phone. What Otabek did not know, Yuri had recorded as much of the work out that he could. This way he could wake up every morning and watch Otabek’s body move.

Otabek had jogging shorts on and no shirt. Yuri tried not to stare, but he knew he was blushing. They had been in many stages of undress the last week, but he still got flustered when Otabek would come in, all casual and drying his hair with a towel as if he wasn’t the sexiest fucking thing Yuri had ever seen.

“Did you get enough videos? I can always work out some more if you need it,” Otabek teased as he threw his towel to the floor and went to his bag to get a shirt out.

Yuri’s head snapped to attention, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

Otabek laughed, “It’s ok Yura. You could have asked and gotten a better view.”

Yuri drew his knees up as he sat on the bed and hid his head. He would never be able to look at his friend again. He felt the mattress dip and wanted to groan.

“Yura? Why won’t you look at me?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head, he felt like an idiot, plus Otabek was still shirtless and sitting next to him.

“Yura, talk to me,” Otabek said.

“I like looking at you… ok?” Yuri said into his knees.

He heard that familiar chuckle from Otabek. That laugh not many had ever heard.

 “Oh Yura, I like looking at you too,” Otabek replied.

Yuri lifted his head and saw those warm brown eyes looking at him. When Otabek reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear, he could not help but notice the movement in his shoulder muscles. Yuri was so transfixed watching his muscles moves, he almost missed Otabek leaning in. Yuri closed his eyes the moment those soft lips touched his. Bringing his hand up, he gripped at Otabek’s forearm, feeling it clench under his palm as Otabek cupped his face gently.

The kiss was brief, and Yuri wanted so much more, but Otabek pulled back and smiled at him, “I’ve been wanting to do that all week.”

“So you wait till the last fucking day to do it?” Yuri said.

Otabek laughed and leaned in to kiss him again, it was still short and brief, leaving Yuri wanting more, but finding it perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

A few months later found them back at competition. It also found Yuri pressed against the lockers as he clutched to Otabek’s arms while he felt like his life was being kissed out of him. Otabek kept his hands firmly on the lockers, pinning Yuri to them, and between his arms. Yuri had his hands on those arms, feeling how tight they were under his palm as Otabek was pressed to him. Yuri’s head was dizzy, Otabek had just finished his skate, going after Yuri, and had taken his hand and pulled him all the way to the locker room.

Yuri was addicted to the smell of Otabek as much as he was to his arms. He found when Otabek was slightly sweaty, the scent was even more intoxicating. It was leather, spearmint and a rich spice. Yuri gripped the backs of Otabek’s arms, feeling those triceps, it was almost too much. Yuri held onto those arms and allowed Otabek to kiss him into a blubbering mess.  

That evening found them laid on the hotel bed, watching bad movies as Yuri curled up to Otabek’s chest, outlining the muscles of his arms with his finger.

 

* * *

 

 

There were times Yuri would stand in the mirror and look at his arms and body. He was the exact opposite of Otabek. Where Otabek was dark and built, Yuri was thin and pale. Yuri was catching up to his height now, but he never thought he would fill out. He hated how thin and wispy he appeared.   
  
“Yuri, stop, you are perfect,” Otabek would say as he wrapped those arms around him.  
  
“I’m too skinny,” Yuri whined.  
  
“No you are not, you’re active and thin. It is how you are made, plus your are very well defined,” Otabek would say this as he kissed his shoulder.  
  
“Yes, well I need more weight on me,” Yuri said as he looked at the contrast in the two of them, that arm wrapped around his chest, muscles perfectly formed. Yuri traced the lines in them with his fingers. “Maybe up my calories?”  
  
“Yura, I’ve seen you eat two pork cutlet bowls in one sitting… I don’t think eating is your issue,” Otabek would laugh.  
  
Yuri would groan and continue to trace the bicep along Otabek arm.  


* * *

  


When they fucked, Yuri liked to lay on his back. This way Otabek could finger him open slowly. He didn't know what he paid more attention to, the fingers in his ass or the way those muscles moved to please him. Yuri would arch his back and moan out, only to reach out and want to touch Otabek.

Otabek was alway slow, and it drove Yuri mad. Yuri could up and see the concentration laced between Otabek’s brow. Otabek’s shoulders would almost roll as he worked Yuri slowly open. There was something so sexy in watching his shoulders move and twist as Otabek worked his way up and down Yuri’s body.

When Otabek would finally work his way into position, Yuri would grab those biceps and wait for the slow push into him. Knees spread as far as he could, he could see Otabek positioned above him, his hands holding him up, his arms straining and body covered in sweat. Yuri would run his hands up and down Otabek’s arms, feeling each muscle as it held Otabek so steadily over him.

Yuri wished he would just ram right into him, but these moments when Otabek slowly pushed in, Yuri swore those muscles in his arm would almost explode out of him. They would be clenched so tight as Otabek continued to slowly push in. The best part was when Otabek would finally bottom out, Yuri kept his hips raised, feet firmed planted and knees spread. Otabek would hold completely still and breath slowly, trying to keep his composure. Yuri could work his hands on those biceps, feeling them under his palm. He had the perfect view- Otabek’s hair in his face, warmth in his eyes, and all his muscles fully flexed. Yuri always had to steady his mind or he would cum right on the spot. Once Yuri could not take it anymore, he would reach up, wrap his arms around Otabek and pull him down on him.

“Fuck me Beka,” he would breath out as his hands started to feel every muscle down Otabek’s back.

Yuri felt as Otabek slowly pulled out and just as slow pushed back into him. Yuri tilted his hips up, wanting more. Otabek continued his slow thrusting, and Yuri found himself moaning and biting those muscles on Otabek’s shoulders. There was that breathing again and grunting, just like when Otabek did his push ups. Yuri would think of those arms as they moved up and down. Moaning more, Yuri bit down on Otabek’s shoulder harder.

Otabek kept the excruciatingly slow pace going, driving Yuri insane. There was even a point he had pulled out completely, then would just push his cock head in him and then back out. Yuri was thrusting his hips crying out for more. Otabek never picked up the pace.

Yuri was marking all around Otabek’s neck and shoulders, losing his mind. Otabek was playing fucking games with him, and he felt his cock leaking all over his stomach. Turning his head, Yuri bit down on that bicep muscle before he starting sucking hard on it. The grunts from Otabek coming more and more. Yuri thought if he clenched as tight as he could around Otabek’s cock, he would fuck him hard, he was wrong.

Otabek stilled completely inside of him and rose back up on his arms. Yuri could see the sweat across Otabek’s brow and upper lip, leaning up, Yuri licked the sweat off his lip and kissed him deeply. Yuri stayed propped up on his arms, as Otabek still hoovered over him, Yuri did not want to break the kiss, but Otabek was starting to slowly move again. Groaning, Yuri laid back down and tried to buck his hips up to meet Otabek’s. Yuri felt Otabek shift and then move his hands on Yuri’s hips, holding him down.

“Ah! Beka!” Yuri felt those thick fingers holding his hips in place as he slowly continued that torturous slow pace.

After a few more slow thrust, Otabek pulled all the way out and Yuri found himself groaning louder and protesting. Watching, Otabek slid next to Yuri and sat back on the headboard of the bed, a smirk on his face.

“C’mere Yura,” Otabek said and Yuri was scrambling up into his lap as fast as he could.

They both shifted and Yuri sunk down on Otabek’s cock. He found he could easily grab those amazing arms- holding onto them tightly, Yuri started to quickly bounce on his lap and felt as Otabek’s hands found his waist, slowing him down.

“We aren’t... going to last... this way,” Otabek moaned out.

Yuri felt his cock so tight and hard- it almost hurt.

“You tortured me… long enough…” Yuri breathed out as he grabbed Otabek’s biceps harder and kept his brutal pace up.

It took only a few more movements from Yuri before he was releasing all over his and Otabek’s stomach which caused him to stop his ruthless pace. It made Otabek grab his hips and thrust up into him a few more times before he was grunting and Yuri felt himself being filled up.

Yuri was slumped against Otabek, breathing hard, chest to chest with Otabek and his head tucked into Otabek’s neck. Yuri’s hands slowly and lazily rubbed up and down Otabek’s arms. They were both sweaty and out of breath. This was his favorite way to come down from his orgasm, slowly rubbing those arms that he loved so much, attached to the man he loved even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [yurisucc](https://yurisucc.tumblr.com/) for the beta work honey! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
